usastorefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Westfield Niagara America/mall directory
This is a list of current tenants at Westfield Niagara America. Niagara America East Anchor stores * AM&A's (1971-present) 120,000 sq ft * Boscov's (2018-present; replaced Sears) 140,000 sq ft * Crate & Barrel (2011-present) 28,000 sq ft * JCPenney (1971-present) 170,000 sq ft * H&M (2011-present) 28,000 sq ft * L.L. Bean (1996-present) 28,000 sq ft * Macy's (1999-present) 210,000 sq ft * Nordstrom (2006-present) 180,000 sq ft * Old Navy (1999-present) 20,000 sq ft Other stores * 77 Kids (former Martin + Osa store; 2010-present) 3,100 sq ft * Aerie (inside American Eagle Outfitters) * American Eagle Outfitters (2004-present) 6,200 sq ft * Babbage's (1990-present) 2,200 sq ft * Buckle (2000-present) 2,500 sq ft * Circuit City (1991-present) 32,000 sq ft * Charlotte Russe (2008-present) 3,400 sq ft * The Children's Place (2007-present) 5,700 sq ft * Coldwater Creek (2002-present) 4,200 sq ft * d.e.m.o. (1998-present) 3,000 sq ft * The Disney Store (2009-present) 5,400 sq ft * Gap (1986-present) 10,000 sq ft ** Gap Body (inside Gap; 2004-present) * GNC (1992-present) 2,800 sq ft * Gymboree (1996-present) 4,000 sq ft * Justice & Brothers (2015-present) 7,200 sq ft * K-B Toys (1988-present) 5,000 sq ft * Lady Foot Locker (1995-present) 2,100 sq ft * Hot Topic (2012-present) 3,400 sq ft * House of Hoops by Foot Locker (2015-present) 4,200 sq ft * Nickelodeon Superstore (1999-present) 6,400 sq ft * Old Navy (1999-present) 20,000 sq ft * P.S. from Aeropostale (2010-present) 2,900 sq ft * Record Bar (1988-present) 4,500 sq ft * Sleep Number (2008-present) 3,300 sq ft * Things Remembered (1994-present) 1,400 sq ft * Visionworks (2004-present) 4,320 sq ft * Yankee Candle (1995-present) 1,800 sq ft Restaurants and more * Black Diamond Skatepark (2008-present) 40,000 sq ft * Dave & Buster's (2008-present) 38,000 sq ft * DisneyQuest (2017-present) 98,000 sq ft * Friendly's (1990-present) 3,800 sq ft * Garfield's Restaurant (2000-present) 4,300 sq ft * Jeepers! (1999-present) 20,000 sq ft * Outback Steakhouse (1996-present) 6,000 sq ft * Regal Cinemas (Known as "Regal Westfield Niagara 25 & RPX"; 1995-present) 90,000 sq ft Food court * A&W/Taco Bell (1999-present) 1,200 sq ft * Church's Chicken (1997-present) 831 sq ft * Orange Julius (1985-present) 526 sq ft * Panda Express (2004-present) 810 sq ft * Rax (1985-present) 725 sq ft * Sbarro (1985-present) 595 sq ft * Starbucks (1997-present) 490 sq ft * Subway (1996-present) 694 sq ft Niagara America West Anchors * Babies "R" Us (2000-present) 34,000 sq ft * F21 Red (2011-present) 36,400 sq ft * Howard Johnson Inn & Suites (1987-present) 160 rooms * Kids "R" Us (inside Babies "R" Us; 2000-present) 12,000 sq ft * Pier 1 Imports (1992-present) 12,000 sq ft * Showbiz (1987-present) 28,900 sq ft Restaurants and more * Chili's (1996-present) 5,600 sq ft * DQ Grill & Chill (2011-present) 3,060 sq ft * Hooters (1990-present) 6,200 sq ft * Howard Johnson's (1987-present) 4,600 sq ft * Moe's Southwest Grill (2014-present) 2,900 sq ft * Quaker Steak & Lube (2008-present) 5,400 sq ft * Wendy's (1987-present) 3,400 sq ft Other Stores * Aéropostale * Disney Store * Hollister * Kids Foot Locker Former (Niagara America East) Anchors * Sears (1971-2017) 182,589 sq ft * Steve & Barry's (1998-2009) 56,000 sq ft See also * Westfield Niagara America/Tenant history Category:Westfield Niagara America Category:Mall directories